


Down-To-Dick-Even-When-Sick

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Canon Compliant, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Daddy Kink, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Katsuki Yuuri is So Done, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin is So Done, POV Otabek Altin, Sick Character, Sick Yuri Plisetsky, Sickfic, Yakov Feltsman Is So Done, Yuri Plisetsky Is A Little Shit, Yuri Plisetsky is Extra, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, barely, tired Otabek Altin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky does not get sickUnfortunately, Otabek doesn't believe him and thinks he's "come down with a cold" and "sounds like he's dying" and "isdefinitelysick" and refuses to let him go to practiceYuri is just going to have to prove his health to his lover in the only manner that Otabek can't argue with: By having sex with himThings don't exactly go as planned
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Down-To-Dick-Even-When-Sick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venom_for_free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/gifts).



> Back in October one of my favorite people finished her thesis and this is her reward, love you bb!!
> 
> And yes, this was inspired by _Freinds_

"Ah, just got a text from Otabek, Yura woke up sick so they won't be coming to practice today,"

"Oh what a shame... let him know that we hope he feels better,"

"Already on it zolotse," Viktor smiled warmly, typing a message back to Otabek as he leaned against the rink wall

_Poor thing! Make sure he gets lots of rest and plenty of fluids, tell him we hope he feels better! <3_

Somehow... Otabek wasn't sure that would be a good idea....

Yura hadn't exactly wanted to take a sick day to begin with, it had been a struggle just to get him to agree to it, so "rubbing it in his face"- as Yura was sure to see this- could probably be done without

All the same, he thanked Viktor for the well wishes and set his phone down, sighing as he got back to work chopping vegetables for the homemade chicken noodle soup he was making for his boyfreind

He hoped this was just a cold, it wasn't typical for Yura to get sick, he hadn't seen him with so much as allergies since they met three years ago...

"Beka?"

Head perking up, Otabek offered a warm smile to the exhausted looking blonde in the doorway

"Hey there, you feeling any better?" he asked hopefully, he doubted an extra hour of sleep would do much but maybe it had atleast helped a little bit, even though it didn't look like it

"What are you talking about? I feel fine," Yura huffed back, rolling his eyes

"....Yeah.... 'fine' doesn't typically have a 'd' on the end," Otabek pointed out, earning an annoyed glare from his boyfreind

"It's just allergies," Yura huffed back, moving closer and wrapping his arms around Otabek's waist, pressing his head against his boyferind's back

Otabek tried not to tense, but the fever was radiating off of Yura's skin and seeping uncomfortably through the fabric of his shirt

"Right... well I think the allergies are pretty powerfull then, so why don't you head back to bed and I'll make you some tea?"

"Ok," Yura grinned, sliding his hands slowly up the front of Otabek's shirt, wich the bronze-medalist tried his hardest not to wince at

"What do you want to do when we get to bed?"

"Um.... watch a movie....?"

"Oh yeah? Got anything in mind?"

Yura was trying to be sexy, possibly, he was trying to purr the same way he usually did when he and Otabek usually were in the mood to do something more.... X-rated.... but sadly it was just coming out as a slurred garble of exhaustion than a sensual purr of pleasure

"I was thinking maybe Frozen?"

"Gee Beka, a skinny blonde with a thing for ice huh? Why am I not surprised?"

What....

"Ok, well, whatever turns you on I guess,"

That did it

Quickly, Otabek turned around and gently but firmly pushed Yura back, a frown plastered on his face

"Yura, I'm not going to get turned on, _you're_ not going to get turned on either, you're going to rest and get over your cold-"

"ALLERGIES-"

" _Allergies_ wile I take care of you,"

"Oh yeah Beka, take care of me,"

Oh god, there was another poorly demonstrated attempt at a purr

God help him

"Um, _no_ , not like that,"

Yura rolled his eyes, clearly unimpressed

"Oh come on Beka! We took a 'sick day', are you really telling me you weren't expecting me to get laid?"

"Yes, yes that is really what I'm telling you, we took a _sick day_... because you're _sick_ -"

"ALLE-"

"No, Yura, _sick_ , you have a cold- _I hope_ \- and we took the day off so you can rest and recuperate, not so we can screw around- literally,"

Yura was quiet for a moment, before-

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I'm a mature, responsible, adult?"

"And I've always tried not to hold that against you but this time you've really gone too far now haven't you?"

....

Was..... was Otabek in some kind of bad porn parody...? Was his boyfreind really mad at him for trying to legitimately take care of him instead of trying to have sex with him wile he's sick....?

What was happening here?

"No, no I haven't, I'm trying to take care of you wile you're sick,"

"Well I'm _not_ sick, and if you want to take care of me, then _take care of me_ ," he purred, winking playfully

Otabek just sighed, wondering how his life had come to this point

~+~

After convincing Yura to go back to bed- wich was a task that had cost Otabek about sixty health points and his dignity- Otabek had finally managed to get the chicken noodle soup going, and by the time it was done, he had sincerely hoped to walk into the bedroom and find Yura asleep or resting

His hopes were dashed, much as they had been every Grand Prix for the past four years when "The Podium Family"- as Mila kept calling Viktor and the Yuris- kept snatching gold medals

Every single time....

So needless to say he was used to this

"Well hello there Handsome,"

Yura was laying in the center of the bed in what deceptively looked like nothing but Otabek's favorite robe, rose petals- where had they come from?- scattered about, candles lit to provide atmosphere, and romantic music playing in the background

Ofcourse Yura's perception of "romantic" was Nirvana but that's far from the point

"Yura, what are you doing?"

"Seducing you, is it working?" Yura grinned, cat-like even in his ill condition, as he tilted his head back and ran his hands sensually along the sheets... and then immediately flipped over to start coughing, resembling a cat with a hairball as he coughed... and coughed.... and clawed at the sheets and coughed some more, wet and germ ridden no doubt, followed by some devastating hacking sound that Otabek _never_ wanted to examine more closely

Once that was over though, he turned back to Otabek, brushing his sweat-damp hair out of his face and grinning again, making some sort of half-begotten attempt at a clicking noise that just sounded kind of more like a drowning dolphin than anything

"Hey baby,"

Otabek slid the tray with Yura's soup onto the nightstand, then ran out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him, sliding down it and exhaling in releif

Otabek still really wasn't sure what Yura had, but it didn't sound like something he wanted to catch

~+~

Otabek made the mistake of falling asleep

Having left Yura to his own devices in the bedroom, he had let his exhaustion take over wile he caught up on the latest volume of _"Lying To Myself"_

The quiet of the room and the comforting familiarity of his favorite book series was like a tonic, putting him out in only a matter of minutes

So unfortunate that he couldn't stay that way

Unaware at first that he had even fallen asleep to begin with, Otabek began to stir, eyes opening slowly as he stretched out, feeling a pleasant weight on top of him, must have been Yura or Potya, they both had a habit of curling up to sleep on him

....

Except that both Yura and Potya had been in the bedroom last he checked and the weight was centralized in one very specific location

Eyes snapping open as if having awoken from death, Otabek stared up in horror at his very ill boyfreind as Yura dropped the robe off of his shoulder, grinning down at Otabek like a predator and dragging one hand slowly down his throat

"Morning Sleeping Beauty, still want Prince Charming to kiss you?"

"I want Prince Charming to go back to bed so he can get well again," Otabek replied slowly

"Oh I'm going back to bed baby, but I'm dragging you with me,"

.....Ok Otabek was really going to have to ask someone later what part of that was supposed to sound sexy-

"Come on _менің чемпионым_ , don't you want to celebrate?"

"...Celebrate what?" Otabek asked hesitantly

"Our good fortune and excellent health?"

Considering that was punctuated by Yura sneezing- and slamming his palm down into Otabek's stomach in the process- Otabek was going to give that a firm _no_

"I'd really prefer to continue having good fortune and excellent health, so why don't you go to bed so you can actually get well hm?"

Yura rolled his eyes, huffing in annoyance

"Oh come on Beka, I know you want this," he crooned, slipping the robe off further, revealing the soft pink and black lace that was a sure marker of Otabek's favorite lingerie set

Any other time, Yura wouldn't have had to ask twice, but considering that he looked like he was only barely keeping his eyes open...

"Yura..."

"Come on _Daddy_ , I know you want this,"

Shit.... Yura was going for the throat...

He undid the bow of his belt, pushing the robe back to fall away from him.... and immediately starting to tremble from the cold, teeth chattering instantly

"No... no no, Yura please," Otabek winced, reaching up to start pulling the robe back around him

"It's not anything personal, I just can't have sex with sick people, you understand, don't you?"

"Ofcourse I do," Yura insisted, batting Otabek's hand away despite his shaking and shifting a little, starting to crawl further up his lap

"I can't have sex with sick people either, that's disgusting! But that's where the good news is- I'm not sick,"

That was followed _immediately_ by Yura going into an intense coughing fit... wherein he slammed his hand down against Otabek's pec and squeezed, nails peircing down just at the same time that his nee came up and slammed down against Otabek's-.... well...

Sex wouldn't be happening any time soon even if Yura _was_ well...

~+~

_"What do you mean he's 'relentlessly coming onto you'?"_

Otabek sighed tiredly, adjusting the bag of frozen peas that was resting over his crotch as he croaked into the phone

"I mean exactly what I said, ever since this morning he won't stop trying to get into my pants, it's.... not usually anything that would bother me but because he's _sick_...."

_"Ah... I understand what you mean, Viktor tried something similar to that on me last time he got sick,"_

"And? What did you do about it?" Otabek asked hopefully, practically begging the world to give him some sort of out, to let him have some way to combat the little monster who had only slunk off to bed after realizing that there was absolutely no way for him to get into Otabek's pants in the near future

_"Promised him if he took his medicine we could watch his favorite romance movie and see where it lead us, five minutes into The Shape Of Water he was out like a light,"_

That was genius....

"'Thanks,"

_"Ofcourse, I understand what a difficult position you're in,"_

Otabek nodded slowly, heaving an exhale, he knew that if anyone would understand it would be Yuri Katsuki, they were very similar that way, as much as they both loved their partners and as much as they both certainly enjoyed sex, they also both valued their health and had..... less than fond feelings about germs and their disgusting little relatives

_"Beka?"_

"Ah, yes?"

_"Just make sure that whatever you give him has **P.M.** marked on the bottle, ok?"_

....Right

He had an excellent point

"I can do that," he agreed

It sounded like an obvious thing to say but he perfectly understood why Yuri had felt the need to remind him anyway

Surely this would work, right?

Surely Yura would fall asleep with a little prompting, rest up, and wake up a little more clear-headed

And a little less likely to try to jump Otabek at every turn

~+~

"So I can watch _anything_ I want?" Yura asked slowly, skeptically- _clearly_

"Anything," Otabek replied as firmly as possible, watching worriedly as a truly smug smirk spread over Yura's face

"Even Captain America parody porn?"

"If you wish,"

Honestly, he wasn't sure if this was supposed to be some sort of treat for Yura or some sort of punishment for Beka but he was far and away past the point of caring

"Perfect,"

The way Yura smiled at him made him think that this was indeed some sort of punishment on his part, or maybe Yura really thought that this would somehow turn him on?

Honestly, one was as terrifying as the other

Pulling the laptop onto his lap and settling it comfortably between them, he mentally said hello to all of the people in the internet providing profession who were about to get a peak into his search results and pulled up the video

About five minutes into the Chris Evans look-alike making really bad come-ons to the Sebastian Stan imposter, he heard a familiar light snoring coming from him and sighed quietly in releif

Carefully, he pulled the laptop back, turned the video off, and plugged his headphones in

Putting on some Todrick Hall, he started going through his schedule for the rest of the month, putting some plans down on his digital calendar and sending in some requests to DJ at a few foreign clubs during his scheduled trips away from St. Petersberg

It was the most peace he would get all day

~+~

"Help me,"

The other line was quiet for a moment, and Otabek _knew_ that calling Viktor was a mistake, but he also knew Yuri was on the ice at the moment and didn't much have a choice

_"What's everyone's favorite down-to-dick-even-when-sick boy doing now?"_

If Viktor was trying to hide his laughter, it wasn't working

"He was asleep until about half an hour ago, then he got up to 'get some gingerale' and twenty minutes later I found him trying to set up a stripper pole in the living room.... wearing lingerie...."

_"Oh my **god** , what do you mean 'trying to' set up the pole?"_

"I mean he kept making himself dizzy and couldn't quite get it to work, he tried to strip on it anyway but before he even got the bra unclasped he broke into a fit of chills and.... I'm currently sitting against the bedroom door hoping he'll eventually quit trying to open it...."

_"......Your life is hell,"_

...What kind of...?

Suddenly Otabek understood in vivid detail what Yuri had meant a few months ago when he had off-handedly mentioned that Viktor's "talent" for comforting was a little on the lacking side

Actually what he had drunkenly said was _"Viktor could learn a thing or two from Makkachin when it comes to comforting people and I **don't** mean trying to lick my eyes when I'm crying... thank the gods he only did that once...."_

Otabek was still in prayer that he never heard the full version of that story

"...When Yuri is off the ice ask him to call me-"

_"No no no wait wait! I can help!! Just give me a chance!"_

"You're _still laughing_ ," Otabek pointed out miserably

_"But that doesn't mean I can't help! Look, I know Yura's mindset, I've dealt with it a couple of times before myself,"_

"'Because Yuri gets like this when he gets sick too?" Otabek guessed

_"No because I do,"_

....Well that made wildly more sense

"Question- is this a Russian thing or...?"

_"No, well-... maybe... I can't speak for Yura but for me it's a manner of pride, I almost **never** get sick, it's humiliating during the rare moments that it **does** happen,"_

"That's ridiculous, why are you humiliated? Everyone gets sick,"

_"Not me, usually, I've only been sick like... three, maybe four times in my adult life, unless you count love sickness ofcourse, well... and food poisoning, and until Yuri I always pushed through it and went to practice, wich always worked out fine, I only collapsed twice and only had to be hospitalized once, but ever since Yuri entered my world he's imposed a 'no skating when you're sick' rule, and believe me, I've TRIED to get past it, but he can be quite relentless when he wants to be,"_

Aside from the overwelming confusion and mild alarm that came from Viktor's words, Otabek was also suddenly struck by the concerning realization that he should count himself lucky that Yura was something of a sex-a-holic, otherwise he may very well have ended up having to fight with his boyfreind to stay off the ice....

"Viktor, can you do me a favor?"

_"Sure!!"_

"Thank whatever god you worship that Yuri stumbled into your life, and when he's done skating, thank Yuri too,"

Otabek could only imagine what that poor man went through having to wrestle Nikiforov's six-foot-tall, 180 pound ass away from the ice, as if Otabek didn't have a hard enough time with Yura's tiny self....

_"Waaaaay ahead of you, I already do that three times a day atleast,"_

"Good,"

_"Trust me, I'm under no illusions about how lucky I am, how **blessed** I am, how utterly and completely favored by the gods and Fortuna herself to have Yuri Katsuki in my life and to sip at the fountains of his love each day, to be allowed within-"_

"Viktor can we please get back to the point? Before Yura breaks the door down?"

Not that listening to Viktor wax poetic about his almost disturbing amount of devotion to his husband wasn't fun- it wasn't- but he had just heard Yura start fishing around for something in the closet and Otabek's fear of what he might do next was rising

"Oh yes! Sorry! Offer to give him a bath, to him it's another opportunity to seduce you but to you it's just an opportunity to bring his fever down and perhaps even lull him back to sleep,"

"That... actually sounds like a good idea,"

_"I know, the trick is to keep giving him things that make him feel like he's in control- or perhaps that he has a chance to steal the control back from you, things such as bathing him, rubbing vapo-rub on his chest, feeding him fruit, all things that can be veiwed as seductive to him and nursing to you, if he feels more more empowered he won't struggle against you so much,"_

"That's.... ingenious, how do you know all tha- ... Yuri does the same thing with you doesn't he?"

_"Isn't he brilliant!? I never would have even realized it if Chris hadn't pointed it out to me one day, and he's a psychology major!"_

Rubbing his face, Otabek settled on the fact that this was actually a pretty solid plan and started mapping out things in his head to make the next day or two livable

"He's.... great, and thank you for the advice, I'll put that into practice,"

_"Ofcourse!! If you need anything else just give one of us a call! Oh and don't forget to give him those sleepy pills every six to eight hours, they'll save you alot of headaches, also herbal tea, warm milk, basically the more of this he can sleep off the better off **you** will be,"_

Otabek completely believed that

"I will, thanks Viktor,"

_"You got it, oh! And if he gets fussy about taking them, just put some popsicles into a blender to make a slushie, then crush the pills into a powder and mix it in, trust me, he'll never know,"_

"...And do you speak from experience with this Viktor?"

_"My favorite flavor is blue raspberry but I think Yura's might be cherry, Yuri's a fan of grape,"_

"Wait a minute, you do this to Yuri too?"

_"Well ofcourse, you don't actually think that Yuri is any better behaved than I am do you? He tried to sneak out the window to get to practice the last time he had the flu!"_

Viktor was laughing, Otabek was trying to figure out if he was the only person in this sport that had any common sense left

"...You're all insane but thanks for the advice,"

_"No problem! Besides, you know what they say, there's only a fine line between artistry and insanity~ Oh! I have to go, Yuri just fell! Dosvedanya~"_

Right, artistry and insanity....

Hanging up with a sigh and trying to prepare himself for.... all of this.... he rose up from the door, opened it, and went pale at the sight of Yura with a screwdriver and a hammer

He wasn't sure what exactly his tiny boyfreind had been planning with this, but he was afraid to find out

~+~

"Mmm... Beka.... why don't you let your hands drift a little lower huh?"

Yura's hands were on his, gently moving them down his small, chilled body, damp with sweat and bath water, it wasn't exactly putting Otabek in the mood

"Because right now they're fine where they are," he replied gently, rubbing the soap into his partner's skin

Yura huffed in annoyance, but settled down, evidently under the impression that if he was quiet for long enough and still for long enough Otabek would give him what he wanted

"You're gonna wash my hair too right Beka?" he purred, though it still sounded alot more like a sickened glop than the kitten-like hum Yura could usually pull off

"Ofcourse,"

"Yeah... because you're such a good boyfreind... you're _so good_ to me Beka... you mean the world to me, you know that right? You mean _everything_ to me...."

O-Oh no.... _no_..... what was happening...?

"Otabek," Yura said slowly, looking up, his eyes big and soft, warm with affection as he gently wrapped his hands around Otabek's

"I love you,"

 _SHIT_ why was this turning him on!?

Gently, pulled Otabek closer, the older skater's heart pounding in his chest as he willingly let Yura pull him down

"I love you so much, Beka, that sometimes it hurts, and all I want to do is just... prove to you how much I love you... so that... so that you won't _leave me_..."

Otabek Altin was getting played, he knew this, he was fully aware that Yura was laying it on thick just to get into his pants, but he... couldn't _quite_ bring himself to care.....

"Won't you soothe that ache Beka?" Yura breathed, closing his eyes as he leaned up towards his boyfreind

"Won't you remind me of just how much you love me?"

"Yes..."

Just as Otabek was starting to submit to the siren's call of his soft, needy, boyfreind....

_"ACHOO!!!"_

Yura's head reeled forward... and collided right into Otabek's

"Oh shit Beka I'm sorry!"

"I-It's fine.." he muttered, stumbling backwards and wincing, his head throbbing painfully as he placed his hand against it

"A-Are you sure!?"

"Yes... I-... I've had much worse... I have seven sisters remember? And each one of them is a master of headbutting...."

Before he could even get up to check the damage though, the sound of the door being buzzed went off and he sighed, practically begging Yura to stay put as he stumbled off to answer the door

There was a deliveryman outside with a giant box labelled _Cat Kingdom_ and Otabek was left exhaustively dragging Potya's new cat tree into the building and up two flights of stairs (the box was too big for the elevator) only to walk back into the apartment and find Yura standing in the bathroom doorway in nothing but a towel, one arm against the doorframe and one foot against the door

"Hello Beka,"

...

Goddammit.....

~+~

"Beka.... I think I'm sick...."

Glancing up from the dinner he was trying to make, Otabek raised an eyebrow at his boyfreind

"Really? What tipped you off?"

Yura rolled his eyes, flopping down on the couch and sighing miserably

"I'm serious.... I really wanted to be strong for you Beka, I really wanted to prove that I'm not weak, but-"

"Why would you think that being sick makes you weak? Yura, this is what I don't understand," Otabek sighed miserably, rubbing his face as he temporarily abandoned the kitchen

"Because that's just the way it is in Russia! Surely it's like that in Kazakhstan too! Being sick makes you weak! You're a skater Beka, you should get it!"

"I... also am the son of a doctor so no... I don't really..."

"Wait a minute your dad's a doctor? Why the fuck did I not know that?"

"My mom," Otabek corrected with a small smirk, moving to sit down on the end of the couch and letting Yura immediately flop his feet down across Otabek's lap

"I guess I just never mentioned it... but the point is that you aren't weak just for getting sick and you shouldn't constantly push yourself past the brink of health- not to mention sanity- to kill yourself working, you least of all, Mr. Gold Medals,"

Yura huffed, but shrugged a little, seeming to agree with that

......

Wow, he must _really_ be sick

"So.... you're gonna take care of me?"

"Ofcourse, that's what I've been trying to do all day," Otabek sighed, clearly relieved that Yura seemed to be making some sense- _finally_

"Good, then can you give me a foot massage and then rub some of that weird herbal stuff your mom makes on my chest? My sinuses are so fucked up I feel like my head is gonna explode..."

"Ofcourse," Otabek promised, leaning down to kiss Yura's leg and letting his fingers start pressing into his foot before pausing a moment and narrowing his eyes

"...You know that Viktor is the only one with that weird foot thing though right? You're not still trying to seduce me are you?"

"No no I gave up, you're the most stubborn fucking person I ever met and I include myself in that so that's pretty impressive, trust me, a foot rub is not the way I'd go about seducing you,"

"Good,"

Yura leaned back, exhaling slowly as he stretched out, closing his eyes and giving it a few moments before giving a low, quiet moan

Suppressing a smirk, he waited, then moaned again, followed by a breathy little sigh and a groan of Otabek's name

He kept this up for a little wile, making sure not to overdo it, making sure to only lay it on as thick as he could believably get away with, before starting to punctuate his little sighs and moans with.... _other_ incentives...

_"Ah... Beka... so good..."_

_"K-Keep going.. please...."_

_"Yes yes yes Beka yes! Ahh... you're the best boyfreind ever... I love you so fucking much I can barely stand it... oh my god Beka I love you, I love you so much...."_

He purposely brushed his other foot forward, over the crotch of Otabek's jeans, and tossed his head back so Otabek couldn't see his smirk of triumph

Mission accomplished

He still had another foot that needed massaging, and by the time Otabek got around to rubbing that weird stuff on his chest...

Yura _knew_ he'd win....

~+~

"What do you mean none of them are coming in!?"

Mila sigh heavily, not in the mood to be yelled at by her coach but knowing there was little she could do about it

"Well Otabek came down with what Yuri had so they're still home sick, and Viktor and _his_ Yuri are taking a sick day as well, though I couldn't quite make out who was sick, maybe both of them,"

"Damn flu season," Yakov grumbled, looking around at the nearly empty rink and practically boiling when he saw that of the two skaters he had left, neither of them even had their skates on

"One of you hurry up and get on the ice before this entire day is wasted!"

~+~

"For the record, I _am_ sorry,"

Otabek looked slowly over his shoulder at a mostly healthy Yura, his voice was still a bit hoarse and he coughed from time to time but otherwise he was back to normal

...

Damn him

"Is that why you spent your entire day trying to seduce me?"

"Well I wouldn't call it my _entire_ day...."

Oh, ok, not a good time for jokes apparently

"Look, I really am sorry but I wouldn't have come onto you if I'd thought I was sick,"

Otabek sat straight up- a bad idea with his headache- and pointed a finger at Yura, clearly preparing to tell him off.... except that nothing actually happened....

"I-..... I'm too tired for this argument," he finally resolved, laying back down and closing his eyes

"Poor Beka... I'm sorry babe.... I'll make you some chicken noodle soup ok? From scratch?"

"Thanks..."

"Ofcourse," Yura hummed, kissing his boyfreind's forehead

"Mm.. Yura... you may not want to do that... I don't want you to get reinfected..."

"Oh, silly Beka," Yura laughed, patting his head

"I don't get sick,"

Yura left, but Otabek laid there for the next hour thinking about those words

~+~

"I feel so guilty about this...."

"You shouldn't, we're both gold medalists this season and we've spent our last three days off working because of it,"

Viktor was right, to be fair, it had been over a week since they'd had a _real_ day off, with press and photoshoots and sponsorship ads... Yuri had been successfull before Viktor started coaching him but _now_....

It was kind of like comparing a drag queen who's done a few shows to suddenly competing on Rupaul's Drag Race...

Atleast that's what Yuri thought

"Besides my love, you were in so much pain last night you were in tears, you have to have a better break than what you've been getting,"

"That's true..." Yuri reasoned, sighing quietly as he snuggled up against his husband

"I just feel like karma is going to bite us for this,"

"You say that as if we're committing some horrible crime," Viktor chuckled, kissing Yuri's cheek

"Although, if _karma_ biting feels as good as when _you_ bite me I can't say I'm complaining,"

Yuri snorted, rolling his eyes playfully

"I know you're not,"

Viktor grinned, giving his lover a kiss and stroking his fingers through Yuri's hair, a warm expression on his face

"Zolotse.... you know, we should probably make use of this 'sick' day properly, don't you think?"

Yuri's eyebrows raised, smirking slightly

"I'll get the nurse costume,"

"Yesss!" Viktor squealed, practically jumping off of the couch as Yuri slid off of it

"But after all the jumps I flubbed yesterday, _you're_ bottoming,"

"Oh trust me my love," Viktor grinned

"I have no complaints about that,"

Yuri just hoped, as he headed to the bedroom closet, that this fake sick day thing didn't come back to get them later, karma could be a bitch after all...

Oh well, it would probably be fine, he just hoped for their own sakes that Yura and Otabek didn't find out, in that case... karma wouldn't be the bitch they'd have to worry about....

**Author's Note:**

> менің чемпионым = "My champion"


End file.
